If I Never Knew You
by FullMetalAlchemist01FAN
Summary: It seems like there is so much to in so little time, but not really. A baby shower is planned and occuring, but then something made the world stopped and have everything stand still, what happened? Summary for Chap. 5. CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. If I Never Knew You

Title: If I Never Knew You

Rating: T

Genres: Romanic

Words: 2,260...something like that

Warnings: the F word is mentioned once, to anyone that cares

Published: 11/12/05

Summary: Will Winry give up on Edward? Will Edward start to care more about Winry? Will he have the courage and confidence to tell how he really feels about her? Will there be love right from the very start? …Ed maybe himself as a rude and serious person.. and will always be cool, but he sure can be sweet

Author's Note: Hey hey hey! Thanks for coming to read my story, I really appreciate it. When you read my story it would best for you to imagine it in picture or clip In your head while you are reading and read the story slowly. That's what I do when I read other peoples stories. I got the title from the song from Pocahontas. So I don't own the song from Pocahontas. So now just Sit back, relax, and ENJOY THE STORY, HOPE YOU LIKE!

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, sadly.

If I Never Knew You

A day with clear blue skies and the beautiful grounds of Resembol. Ed and Al, back once again from their long continuing search of the Philosopher's Stone. Ed's automail arm in disability in need of repairs.

As they walk up the path way, seen from a house at the end of the path, Winry, on the patio, watching their every move. As they got closer and closer, Winry ran in the house.

"Al, you know I really want to be here, but then I don't."

"Why do you think that brother?"

"Because I don't want to be hit upside my forehead with that damn wr-"

All of a sudden a big ole wrench flown across the air and ended up on Edward's forehead, causing him to squirt out blood. Ed, knocked out by the force of Winry's throw aimed straight for his forehead.

"Now your back for after so long! I was so worried about you guys! You could have mailed me, called, or would have done something to keep me informed about what was happening with you guys!"

"Sorry Winry…we are just so busy with the orders we follow and all this other stuff we end up having to do."

Ed awoke from his KO (knockout).

"ok, I'm walking peacefully up a path way to Winry's house and all of a sudden I end up on the ground with blood running down my face! WHAT HELL HAPPE--!

Interrupted by Al…

"..you should already know what happened brother, it happens to you all the time…a wrench always end up on your forehead everytime we get here."

"Shut up."

Winry, standing right in front of Edward, furious and mad as hell. Ed glanced up…

"heh heh.…hi Winry." '

"Yeah, hi to you too! What the hell happened to your am, my master piece, the beautiful automail arm I worked my hardest on specially for you?"

"well uh…what do you think happened to it!"

"don't get smart with me, it probably got damaged AGAIN in one of your fights!"

Winry pulled Ed up from the ground.

"Thanks."

"Uh huh..your welcome."

"ok now as you were saying, yes it got broken in a fight, a bunch of pieces flew off and then it just didn't work properly."

"Edward!...you need to be much more careful with that arm!...you hear me?"

"YES! I hear you Winry, I HEAR YOU!"

"OK!...jeez! you don't have to be mad about it."

"whatever….can we go inside, so you can look at my arm now?"

"…yeah, sure."

Through the front entrance doors of Winry's house, through the Kitchen, and down the hall they walked. Al headed upstairs into Ed and his room to unpack. Ed and Winry, in the workshop, Winry is getting her tools to begin working on Ed's automail arm.

"Sit there on the desk."

Ed took off his shirt for Winry to get access to the upper part of his arm, he walked towards the desk and climbed up on it. Laying across the entire desk, Winry began working on his automail arm.

'_wow….did he workout or something?...its probably from all that fighting, running, walking, and all the stuff he does all the time while out on his search for the philosopher's stone…but he is so much cuter then I thought, I guess he changed a little over the time he was gone.' _

sigh... Winry had a depressed look on her face.

"Whats wrong?"

"…nothing."

"don't lie to me Winry."

"im not lying."

"Winry…."

"like I said, there is nothing wrong with me."

"and like I said, DO NOT LIE TO ME WINRY!" he yelled, tears began to well up in Winry's eyes.

"….You're a stubborn jackass! Now im defiantly not lieing Edward!" she said with anger, as tears ran down her cheeks.

"If I would have told you what was wrong with me, you wouldn't even give a damn anyways! So I don't know why you even asked me that stupid question!"

"what the hell!..why would you think I wouldn't care!"

"oh PLEASE! You sure don't act like you don't give a damn about anything, about me, about my work that I use my time on you, about your arm, ANYTHING!"

"but I do care damn it!"

"ok whatever….just fuck it…I don't care anymore….im just going to work on your arm and get this damn thing over with."

Silence went across her workshop, she continued on his arm and worked on repairing it. Soon as she was done, she slammed her tools in her tool box, grabbed it, and stormed out her workshop.

Ed still laying down across the desk, on his side, fiddling with a left over screw Winry didn't need, he thought…

'…_damn, do I really act like I don't care about things? How come she thinks that? I guess I have to start working on showing that I care about stuff and especially her……this is all screwed up, I really do care for her though, like if she was my everything….well I mean she is but I don't know if I should talk to her or not about how I feel about her, she's pretty much in a bad mood right now, so I guess ill just go outside and get some flowers for her and then I can probably cheer her up or something….oh! and maybe I can write a …poem…for her?..nah! I shouldn't…or maybe I should…sigh…I guess ill try, well its all for Winry so I guess its worth it.'_

He got up off the table and headed out the room, forgotten about his shirt on the floor. Through the hallway, pass the living room—saw Winry on the couch with her knees up to her chest and with her arms folded on top of her knees. Crying tears of sadness. Ed standing quietly at the doorway, in thought…

'…_im so sorry Winry.'_

Every sob she made, made him worse and worse, and had him realize how much she goes through for him and how much care she has for him.

Ed quietly walked down the hallway, through the kitchen, and out the door. Trying the hurry up and pick up flowers for Winry. Along the pathway there were a few flowers, more than few, enough to satisfy Winry.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8.."

Counting a total of 10 flowers, a few roses, a few tulips, and a few sunflowers. He returned back to WInry's house. He decided to write out the poem for Winry later and headed straight towards the living room. Stopped right at the doorway, pulled the flowers behind his back, and knocked 2 times on the wall beside the doorway.

"GO AWAY, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed.

Ed walked in, closer and closer to the couch where she sat crawled up on. And sat on his knees on the ground by her.

"Winry……"

"..DIDNT I JUST SAY GO?" she turned, ended up in Ed's face, screaming in frustration.

"here.."

Ed placed the flowers in front of her, then placed them on her lap. Winry looked down and grabbed the flowers and threw them across the room angrily.

"ED, HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO SAY GO AWAY?" tears ran down her face.

Winry, I'M SORRY!...I'm sorry ok?...Please, im trying to do the best I can to convince you to forgive me."

"Ed..LOOK! you are going to have to try harder to convince me to do anything to you or for you!"

"Winry, PLEASE! I AM SORRY! PLEASE WINRY PLEASE!"

"EDWARD ELRIC, GOT DAMN IT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!"

"Winry…I…I..I.I LOVE YOU!"

"What the hell?"

"I Love you Winry."

Silence went out across the room, they both stared into each others eyes, Winry, in shock. Ed thought..

'_wow…I actually said it, that's hard to believe..me?..actually saying this to Winry Rockwell?..i mean its true but…I actually said it..wow'_

They both continued to stare into each others eyes, Winry, still in shock.

"Winry…if you were never in my life, I don't know what I would do without you. If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have no clue of how precious life can be. For now on, I promise that whenever I make you cry, It would be tears of happiness. For now on I would be so grateful to you, I would live my whole life through with you and it will last forever. Winry, I love you, with all of my heart and in the past I should've cared for you more but all that I've shown was that was the kind of care I thought I was care but it wasn't care at all and all it did was to put you through pain and in hurt. So Winry Rockwell, I am sorry for all the things I have done to you, that have hurt you."

Winry is still in shock after what Ed said, that meant so much to her.

"uh wow Ed, I have never EVER heard you say that all at once, that isn't you at all."

"I know but I just had to let it all out from the heart and I didn't know I had it in me. But I spoke the truth to you, that I love you and always will. Ha, and I will defiantly care more for you than for anything else.. ok Winry?"

"..ok."

Ed reached in closer to her, still on his knees, and gave her a kiss on her forehead, then on her nose, and then began kissing her slowly at first on her lips and made his way through in as a passionate kiss, as they grinded in harder towards each other. Ed slid his hand up Winry's neck up towards in the back of her head in her hair.

Winry then slightly moved away from his lips to his cheek, kissing it in different places at a time.

"mmmmm…Ed?"

"yes winry?"

"If I never knew you, I wouldn't even be here right now next to you, enjoying this moment with you, I love you too, with all of my heart, soul, and understanding. If I never knew you and if I never felt this love, I agree with you that I would never have no clue of how precious life could be. I don't know what I would do without you Ed. I just don't know."

Tears began to form in Winry's eyes. Then one tear began running down her cheek.

"Awww…Winry, its ok…im here now. You got me right here in front of you with you, I love you Winry, I truly do."

Ed wiped the tears coming down from Winry's face and kissed her lightly on her cheek. He then hugged her tightly in his arms and said,...

"You will never leave me, you will be everywhere I go, I will never forget about you, and you will always be on my mind and in my heart."

Ed got up off the ground, got on the couch next to Winry. To cuddle her up in his arms.

He put one leg up across the couch and the other left on the floor. He grabbed Winry by her waist and pulled her towards him. Wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her lightly on the side of her neck. He laid her on him for her to rest on his chest. He moved the hair out of her face and kissed her again on top of her head. He then laid there, resting beside the love of his life.

As they both lay there in peace on the couch, the love between them is the greatest feeling, the love that they feel for each other from now on, each and everyday. Love for them is like a smile they have for each other, it's a great emotion to keep them going strong. They love each other with their hearts and their soul. They love the way they keep loving, like a love they can not control. So as they remember when their eyes meet, they will love each other with all their heart and as they will pour out their entire soul into each other, right from the very start.

I hope you like my story, please make a comment. And please don't talk about my story in a bad way, if its bad to you just give me some advice on how to make my stories better. I will update as soon as possible. THANKS FOR READING! LYL! 1


	2. Winry I

Title: Winry...I..

Rating: M for sexual content...this is a lemon chapter

Words: I don't know

Warnings: THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER!...if you don't know what a lemon chapter is...it is a chapter where it has sex, fluffy stuff, etc.

Published:12/ 29 /05

Summary: "Winry...I need to talk to you."...What does Ed have to Winry? Will this break the promise between the two?...What an amazing gift expressed from the two lovers to each other...

Authors Note **( PLEASE READ ): **hey hey hey everyone! I'm sorry for posting the 2nd chapter up so late…blame my school homework. I had so much homework from school, I didn't have time to work on my second chapter. But the weekends was the only time I had to work on my story. But anyways, I want to thank my dearest friend, "confederatealchemist", for helping out with my story! She is just THE BEST! She edited my story and spiced it up, so I thank her so much for that! And "theothersin" …even though he was helping out at first and is still working on this chapter, I just want to thank him for helping too…I just have to tell him to stop editing this chapter because it already edited, lol. So anyways, this is my 1ST LEMON CHAPTER! so bare with me on that, if you don't like lemon stories then don't read this up the part where Ed and Winry are in Edward's room alone…But anyways, now it's time to sit back, relax, and enjoy!…..

**Winry...I..**

That evening, as the sun was sinking below the horizon, Winry awoke, still laying across Edward's chest comfortably. She rose up and yawned while scratching an itch on the back of her head. She stretched out her entire body to relieve herself of the stiffness. Then, looking down at Edward, a smile graced her gentle features. Winry inclined her head to Edward's face and placed a feathery light kiss upon his cheek. She then raised herself up off the couch and went upstairs to check on Al.

Winry walked slowly down the hallway until she came to the doorway to Al's bedroom and cracked the door slightly.

"Al..."

Winry opened the door more to see Al sitting by the window, staring out at the beautiful Resembool grounds, where the setting sun cast dark shadows over the hills.

"You okay Al?"

"..Huh?...Oh Winry! Hi! Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm good...are you and Ed together? Like you know...a couple?"

"How did you know?"

"I kind of figured it out when I saw you laying on top of him. He doesn't like it when people touch him that much, unless if it's you repairing his arm, or if it's me; but you were all up on him and it seemed like it didn't matter to him at all, and I even saw his arm wrapped around you. So that question came to mind."

"Oh...well yeah, we are together as a couple..does that bother you?"

"Oh no! It doesn't in the least bit! .._sigh.._I guess he won that fight now."

"What do you mean?"

"Hehe, when we were little, we fought over who would get to be with you first, so I guess he won that fight. Oh! And I remember that we fought over who would get to marry you...maybe Ed would win that fight too...maybe, hehe."

"Oh..wow, I guess you two fought a lot over me, huh?"

"Well, kind of, but we fought over other stuff too. There was the time we fought over our toys, snacks, during training at our teacher's place, and uhh...oh! And the time when Ed drew in my book."

"Hehe, wow."

Edward awoke from his cat nap only a few minutes after the young mechanic left. He raised his head to see if Winry was still there resting peacefully on top of him, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"What the --! Where is she?"

Edward shot up off the couch to go look for Winry. Out of the living room, through the hallway, in the kitchen; no sign of her! He found nothing in her workshop; in the bathroom: nada. He then ran up the stairs to go to Winry's bedroom, frantically searching for her.

'_Where in the world could she be?'_ he thought suspiciously.

'_Oh! My room! That's the only place where she could be!' _

Ed ran out of Winry's room, heading to his room down the hallway. The door to his chambers was halfway open, and he could hear voices coming from inside: Al and Winry's voices. He walked in, seeing his mechanic standing in the middle of the room and his brother standing right beside the window, gazing out of it.

"Uh, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, Ed. Al and I were just talking."

"Yeah, I found out that you two are a couple," said Al.

"Oh really?" Ed said.

"Yeah, I guess you won that fight Ed."

"Huh? What fight?"

"The one where we fought about who would get to be with Winry first."

"Oh yeah!" he said with a grin, "Yup! I sure did win that fight finally."

"I'm hungry. I'm going to go cook something to eat, for all of us. Well I mean for Ed and I, sorry Al. I haven't eaten all day, almost," said Winry blushing.

Winry walked out to the kitchen to cook, leaving Ed and Al in their room.

"Is there something wrong Al? It looks like you've been thinking a lot lately."

"No, I'm okay."

"If you say so. I'll be downstairs in kitchen."

"Okay, brother."

Ed walked out and headed towards the kitchen with a smile on his face. Once he walked in, he looked over at Winry and sat down at the dining table; being quiet and patient in waiting for dinner, he laid his head down on his arms.

On the other hand, Al is still in his room, thinking about whether or not he and his brother will complete their task searching for the Philosopher's Stone. If he would return to the way he was, he would be a normal, good looking boy.

"_..sigh.."_

He got up off the bed and headed out of the bedroom, going downstairs and into the kitchen. He sat down at the dining table next to Ed and just continued to wait there.

Moments later...

.._ring, ring...ring, ring.._

"I'll get it!" said Al.

Al got up to go answer the phone.

**Hello?**

**Hello, Alphonse Elric?**

**Yes?**

**This is Colonel Mustang, at headquarters. Is Edward around?**

**Yes, sir.**

**Is he busy?**

**No, sir; he is just sitting here at the dining table.**

**Oh ok, well, I need him for an assignment. I'll need him to come here within two days.**

**Okay, sure.**

**You will also have to come along with him as well, so make sure you tell him.**

**Yes, sir.**

**Very well, Alphonse. Good bye.**

'_**click'**_

'_**click'**_

Al returned back to his original seat next to Ed. He whispered quietly in his ear so Winry couldn't hear what he was saying over the sizzling and the popping in the skillet she was cooking in.

"Ed, you have as assignment from Colonel Mustang...er… I mean we do."

"But..we just got here! I can't leave Winry now."

"I'm sorry, but we have to be at Headquarters within two days."

"That's a damn shame.._sigh.._how am I supposed to tell Winry this? She will be crushed... the promise I made to her will be broken; if she cries..." Ed frowned slightly at the thought, "…but it's not meant to be broken. As long as we are in each other's heart, it will never be broken. Her tears should be tears of happiness as long as she knows that I'm with her and that she's in my heart."

"Brother?"

"What?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Huh? I'm not crying." The elder brother lied.

"Then what is that running down your cheek?"

"What? Oh, nothing..uh..my eyes are just watery." Ed wiped his cheek off with his hand.

"Brother...you really do care about her..don't you?.."

"Yeah.._sigh.._I do."

"It's okay to cry for someone you really care about. Just like we did when our mother passed away...it's going to be alright brother."

Ed continued to stare at Winry, listening to her beautiful voice, singing while she was almost done cookingEd and herself ameal at the stove. Another tear came from Ed's eye, running down his cheek.

"We will come back soon after our assignment, brother."

..._sigh_...

Ed buried his face in his folded arms on the table, waiting.

Silence broke across the room.

"What were you two whispering about?" Winry said, as she put their plates down on the table.

"It was nothing...nothing important." Said Al.

"Okay then...whatever."

.._sigh.._

"I'm going to go visit mother, ok?" said Al.

"Okay." replied the two as they began to eat.

"You want to come Ed? I'll wait for you until you finish eating."

"Nah, I was planning to go visit her later...well, I guess I probably will. I don't know."

"What about you Winry?"

"I'll go with Ed when he plans on going."

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you two later."

Al got up and walked towards the entrance door. Once opening it half way open...

"Wait Al!" Winry suddenly blurted out, "Don't you think it's a little dark outside to be going to visit your mother right now?"

"Yeah, I agree with Winry." Edward chimed in.

Al turned around, facing Ed and Winry.

"I'll be fine. I'll be back soon. Don't worry!"

Al turned back around, facing the outside grounds of Resembool; he walked out of the house and disappeared into the dark hills. Edward finished up his dinner and placed his dishes in the sink. He sat back down at the dining table across from Winry.

"Winry?"

"Yeah?"

"When you're done eating, come upstairs to my room.. I...I need to talk to you."

"Oh..okay."

Edward got up and trudged upstairs to his bedroom; he slowly walked into the shadowy room and sat at the end of his bed, waiting patiently for his love to come.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Winry was playing with her food because she had just lost her appetite. Wondering what Edward wanted to talk to her about, she placed her dishes in the sink and started upstairs. At Edward's bedroom doorway, Winry stood there peering in around the side of the door, seeing that Edward was sitting at the end of the bed, facing down at the floor with his legs spread out wide.

"Ed? ...Honey?"

Winry walked in, closing the door behind her.; she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she said softly.

Ed couldn't bear to look into Winry's eyes.

"Well..umm.."

'_You can do this...just say it already and get it over with.' _He thought.

"Winry...I.."

Winry placed her hand upon his right cheek and turned his face towards hers.

"Please...just tell me." She said softly.

He grabbed her hand and caressed it, placing it lightly on his lap but continuing to hold on to it.

".._sigh.._Winry...you know that phone call that was made at dinner?"

"Yeah."

"That was Mustang. Al told me at the table that Mustang needed me for an assignment at HQ and that I need to be there within two days."

"W-wh-what? ...No...no, Edward..no! Edward why! Why?.."

Tears began running down her face.

"Why so soon? You just got here! I don't want you to leave now."

"I'm so sorry Winry."

Edward wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head on hers.

"I don't want to leave now, but I have to. I'm so sorry."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Winry began to crying hysterically and she wrapped her arms around Edward.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME! Please...don't go!DON'T GO! EDWARD PLEASE!"

She looked up into his eyes.

"Please...I'm begging you.."

"Winry..I have to go...I'm sorry, Winry. Please ...understand this: I _have_ to go."

She continued to cry hysterically; she squeezed him tighter and tighter.

"You lied to me...you said you would never leave me...what happened...what happened!"

"Winry, please calm down; I'm here with you now. I would never lie to you and I never did and will. When I'm gone, you will always be with me in my heart. And you'll have to promise me that I will be in yours too. Don't cry Winry. I love you and that's all that matters. All that matters is the love that we share, being together forever, having good times together, and expressing our love to one another. Why are crying? These tears shouldn't be tears of sadness. The promise I made to you should not be broken and will never be. When I make a promise to you, it shall be made as an unbreakable one. So please...please stop crying. I'm here with you."

_**Edward's POV- Point of View**_

I held her tightly in my arms, running my fingers through her hair. She calmed down a little, but was still shedding tears. I then kissed the top of her head as we rocked back and forth slowly. She turned her head up, looking towards my face.

"You will come back, right?" She whispered.

"Of course I will."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, Winry. I wish I'd know. But it's going to be ok. You're with me now. Everything will be alright. I'll be back home so soon as I can when I'm done with my assignment, okay?"

"Okay."

She stopped crying. I looked down at her; she was looking down towards my lap, leaning up against my chest. I once again kissed the top of her head, then nestled my chin into her hair.

Silence broke across the room for a few moments until the bedroom door cracked slightly open.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys were in here! I just want to let you know that I'm backsorry again!" said Al.

"It's okay, Al." I said with a quiet voice. Al then closed door, leaving us in peace. I nuzzled my face into her hair; with it so soft and smooth, it felt almost like a nice, comfortable pillow. But then I raised my head to see if she was okay...

"Winry? Are you ok?"

Winry lifted her head up, looking towards me.

"Yeah...I guess I'm alright." she said with a quiet voice.

"You guess? You should know if you're okay or not. Now tell me, are you ok?"

"Yes..I'm fine," she said with a sad look upon her face.

"You don't look okay..you still have that frown on your face..maybe I'll just have to fix that for you..," said I, a sliy grin tugging at the corners of my mouth.

Looking into her beautiful blue eyes, I slowly inclined my face to hers. Then our lips pressed up against each others as I was leading the kiss in a passionate way; from that moment on, we enjoyed every last minute of it.

I moved my hand from around her lower waist, guiding it up by the side of her face. I ran my fingers through her soft hair. Grinding harder onto her lips, I heard a soft sound and felt the little bit of vibration on my lips. A moan from Winry, the sound was just asking for more. She moved her arms from around my waist, snaking them up towards my neck. But then, before her hands made it up by my collarbone, I stopped them by quickly moving my hands in the way on hers. Holding them in a folded position, I pushed her slowly down on the surface of the bed.

Now that I was on top of her, I saw the surprise in Winry's eyes: they were wide open at that sudden movement. Kissing her in a passionate way, I removed my hands from hers, moving them down by her waist. Grabbing her sides, I broke the kiss to catch a small breath of air before continuing. Supporting my weight on my knees (with her in between), I began kissing her on the side of her neck lightly. With my hands by her shirt, the thought came to mind that I would just slide my fingers underneath, feeling her soft, beautiful skin. I began rubbing her stomach in circular motions; the coldness from my auto-mail hand gave her a chill, a tingling feeling that made her shiver. I was kissing my way down to Winry's neck as she gave out a pleasurable moan, indicating her enjoyment.

The fact that she was fully clothed was driving me crazy, so I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her topless; now I had access to her bosom. I began kissing her stomach in different spots lightly, teasing her.

Winry's moans were like music to my ears, letting me know that she is enjoying everything I'm doing to her. As I came lower down on her stomach, I began to unbutton her pants and pull them off. Now she was only in her skimpy underwear and her black bra.

'_Her sexy body looks amazing; I could stare at this all day.' _I thought.

There was one difference between us though: I was fully clothed. I sat up, pulling my coat, jacket, and undershirt off. I looked back down at Winry, with her staring back at me with a lusty hunger in her eyes: she was rubbing herself slowly with one hand over her stomach and the other moving slowly on the surface of the bed. I leaned over her with my hands holding me up.

"I will for sure return back home to you after this assignment. But I know that I will be with you forever and that I will never leave you after I find the Philosopher's Stone so that Al and I will get our bodies back. But as far at this moment, this will be my gift to you. Making love together, for this love means goodbye."

I laid a kiss upon Winry's forehead.

"You ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

Before my eyes, Winry pulled off her bra (with assistance from me), revealing her breasts. I pulled off her underwear with much eagerness, exposing herself fully naked.

I raised myself up on my knees…

"Would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure…"

Winry sat up, unbuckling my belt, and then unbuttoning my pants. She pulled them down along with my boxers, relieving the pressure the leather garment put my member.

We both blushed, as I got off the bed. I stripped my clothing off completely, then climbed back up towards the headboard of the bed. I leaned back, with my legs spread out wide.

"Come to daddy…"

Winry bashfully giggled and crawled towards me slowly, biting her bottom lip; she swayed her hips from side to side, teasing me enough to get a soft groan to escape my throat. Oh, how sexy she looked; I wanted to give her all that I got.

As she got closer, I pulled her by her arm towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, supporting herself on her knees with me in between. I placed my hands on her sides. Winry's breasts were at eye level, and I couldn't help but stare. They were sooo tempting…. I closed my eyes and buried my nose between them. Soon I was kissing them and licking every inch of them; I continued my exploration until my tongue ran across her nipple. I moaned as it became stiff and perky in reaction, it and Winry's moans encouraging me to go on.

I opened my mouth slightly and took her into my mouth. I heard my partner gasp slightly, then she pressed herself eagerly against my lips, begging me to go on. I began to suckle gently, much like a babe feeding at the breast. Winry moaned a little louder, her ecstasy clearly showing in her voice.

"Mmm… harder Edward…."

By now, I didn't need much encouragement to do anything; I began to suck harder, using my tongue to play with her nipple at the same time. Winry moaned in pure ecstasy, her back arching slightly. She put her hand on the back of my head, pressing her round breast more into my hungry mouth. I continued my sucking and teasing, bringing my hand up to gently knead and massage her bosom,

Winry removed her hand from around my head and placed it on my shoulders, and I thought she had had enough of me teasing her, but I found out she wanted to please me, return the favor. She pulled her breasts away from my face and started to passionately kiss me. My partner pushed me back up against the headboard of the bed and sat on my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist. Her tongue made its entrance into my mouth, grinding her lips harder against my face and against the kiss. Her hands were rubbing all up against my chest, as they moved up towards my head and throughout my hair, undoing my braid.

Winry broke the kiss to catch a small breath of air, resting her head on my shoulder. Breathing hard in deep breaths, she grabbed my member, and started to stroke it slowly. My back spasmed and I throatily groaned; without warning, my hips began bucking into her hand. I could feel my penis becoming harder with her touches, and I began to feel light-headed. Winry really got me riled when she picked up the pace and stroked it faster.

"Winry…Winry….. aahhh!" I moaned out.

It got up to a point where I wanted her to keep going, but she stopped, still holding on to it. My partner raised herself up on her knees and slowly lowered herself down; her hand guided my erection into her vagina. I placed my hands onto her sides, helping her to slide onto me. My tip met a resistance inside of her; I thrust my hips slightly, easily breaking through it. A sound came out of Winry, sounding like she was in a little pain.

"You sure you want to do this? Cause I'm not forcing you to do it. You sound like your in pain…are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Okay. If you want to stop just let me know."

Winry wrapped her arms back around my neck and landed a kiss on my cheek. A grin spread across my face.

'_Awww..I love you so much Winry.' _I thought.

Then I landed a kiss on her cheek, letting her know how much I love her and that it's going to be okay.

I pressed myself further up into her, and what was left of her barrier was broken through. Winry winced slightly, and I lay perfectly still as not to hurt her.

"Am I hurting you?" I whispered in her ear.

"No…I'm fine. Keep going."

I placed my hands back on her sides, still reluctant to perform any movement inside of her. Much to my surprise, she began to move upwards and downwards on me.

Letting out moans and screams, she seemed to be in pain. I wanted her to stop so she won't be in pain, but she kept going. She started to pick up the pace, grinding her hips against mine. She seemed to no longer be in pain, so I began thrusting up into her.

"…Winry! Nnnng! Oooooh!" I moaned. I continued holding onto her sides, keeping her steady, and I rolled my head back with gratification.

Winry dug her head into my shoulder, letting out soft moans, as I stroked her backside at a steady rhythm. As I went faster, our hearts were beating more and more at a rapid speed. She let out louder moans, nearly screaming out my name.

"Edward…Edward…Edward!"

Winry grabbed my skin and started to squeeze on it. I stroked her faster, and kept that rhythm going.

"Edward! I'm gonna….I'm gonna….Aahh!….Edwaarrdd!" Winry screamed, feeling herself beginning to reach orgasm.

"Ahh…me too Winry!…" I was very light-headed as I felt something building up in my belly… like I had butterflies in my stomach.

I kept going, faster and faster, up to the point where we both came. Winry screamed out my name as her vaginal muscles contracted, tightening around me; her orgasm triggered mine as I held her in place, groaning loudly as I released in a violent spray of semen and a spasm of my arched back. Frozen in our position, we both were breathing hard and gasping for air. Despite her exhaustion, Winry sat up, raising her backside up so my member slid out of her easier. She moved onto a different spot on my lap, holding onto me with her arms wrapped around my upper chest area.

I pulled the covers from underneath me, covering Winry and I. I wrapped my arms around her and I placed a light kiss upon her head. I looked down at her: her eyes were closed, it seemed like she was falling asleep.

"Winry…I just want you to know that I love you so much. You will never leave me, for you are always in my heart. I know you can't hear me right now, but I don't want to go…" I said, a tear running down my face "I don't want to leave you…_sigh_…but… but I have to. I will defiantly come back, no matter what."

Thinking that Winry was asleep, Edward fell asleep also. But since Winry wasn't really sleeping, she heard every word. She now knew how much he loved her and of how much he didn't want to go. She would keep her promise of always having Edward in her heart.

I hoped you liked it! I NEED REVIEWS PPL!.. REVIEWS! If you want the next chapter, your going to have to make some reviews to earn it! lol, no bad reviews, I want GOOD ONES! If my story is bad to you, GIVE ME ADVICE on making abetter story. Thanks for reading!


	3. I Love You too Edward

Title: I Love you too….Edward

Rating: T ( it should've been rated M in the first place...oh well)

Words: I don't know

Warnings: None

Published: 1/06

Summary: Will Winry wake up with the love of her life right beside her? Or Will Edward just leave without saying goodbye? As a tear runs down her face, to Edward's last words on the night of their dreams, Winry replied with her response….

**A/N (PLEASE READ!...you really need to read this, because somepeople don't know how to read things and they ask questions and they like being stupid): **hey hey hey! Sorry that it took long for this chapter to be updated. Blame it on my school work and etc. So anyways, I don't think I did that well on this chapter and plus it wasn't edited. I still read over it and see if there was any mistakes, i edited some, but there might be some i haven't seen. So really, I hope you would still enjoy it. Now its time for YOU to sit back, relax, and READ (and enjoy)!

**I Love you too…Edward...**

The mourning after, through the windowpane, the sun shone, as the covers on the bed were radiant with glow, as the bed was settled aside by the window. Lying comfortably on her side with a pillow wrapped around in her arms, Winry awoken by the sunlight in her eyes; the front side of her body was faced towards the window. She was twisted all around in her bed sheets, at first she was thinking that Edward's arm was around her side and that he was right there lying beside her.

She tried to cuddle up by scooting closer and closer along the side of the bed, but as she realized, the more and more she scooted over to her side, there was no Edward. Winry gasped, she stood up looking around but to see no one else was in her room but herself. _'Nooo…Edward's not here…'_ she thought in apprehension. Winry flipped the bed sheets from over her and rushed out of bed; she grabbed her clothes off the floor. Putting on her clothes as fast as she could, she hurried out of her room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Pinako was sitting on the end of the table, while she was reading the newspaper.

"Grandma?..." said Winry.

"Edward and Al just left, about 15 minutes ago or more. They said they were going to visit their mother first, on their way to the train station," said Pinako as if she already knew what Winry was going to say.

Winry's eyes widened and she ran towards the door…

"..Oh! Thanks Grandma!" Winry said, as she hurried on out the door.

Down the pathway, along ways as it went, Winry ran as fast as she could; she tried to catch up to Edward and Alphonse.

Closer and closer to the graveyard she ran, to her vision at the location where she remembers the tombstone of the Elric brothers' mother, appeared to be Edward and Al staring at their beloved mother's grave. _'…he is still here; I got here just in time.'_ She thought in relief. Right as she entered the area of the graveyard, she slowed down from running, and started to walk and took deep breaths.

Without making any noise, she continued walking towards them from being directly behind them in a distance away but was getting closer and closer to them without them knowing.

"Edward…." Winry said with a soft voice.

'_Winry?...'_ Edward thought. Both, Edward and Al then turned around, Edward then realized that Winry was just a few feet away, walk closer and closer to him.

"Winry…" Edward said, as his eyes widened.

Tear formed in Winry's eyes.

"Why...Why would you just leave me like that...Why?...without even saying goodbye?" said Winry, as her head was bowed down and tears ran down her face.

Edward walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a hug. Winry did the same but wrapped her arms around his neck; she cried out loud with tears continuously running down her face, with her head lying on Edward's shoulder.

"I...I'll leave you two alone," said Alphonse, he walked away towards the main pathway. He then sat down on the ground, waiting patiently waiting for Edward.

"Please don't cry Winry…I'm so sorry," said Edward, as he rubbed his hand throughout Winry's back, trying to calm her down. Winry then settle down a little; she continued to weep softly.

"I hope this assignment will be short and simple for me to do for that bastard, Mustang, so I could come home sooner and be with you," said Edward.

Winry calmed down more.

"You promise you'll come here very soon?" said Winry, being concerned.

"Yes, I promise I'll come home to you as soon as I can," said Edward.

Edward released his hug to Winry; he grabbed his case of belongings and held onto Winry's hand. He led her towards the main pathway, meeting up back with Al.

As Edward and Winry made it up to the main pathway, Al got up from off the ground and he was ready to go; Edward set his case of belongings down on the ground.

The two lovers faced each other, with their hands being held onto each others hands.

"I'll be back before you know it, but remember that you will always be in my heart, wherever I go," said Edward; he removed Winry's hair away from her face and then caressed her cheek with care as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Brother? Sorry to interrupt, but don't you think we should get going? Our train will be leaving soon," said Al.

"Oh right…yeah.._sigh_..I'm sorry Winry, but I have to go," said Edward. He removed his hand from her cheek and placed it under her chin; he pulled her closer to him. Their lips pressed against each other, Edward began to passionately kiss her. He removed his hand from under her chin and placed it on her side. His tongue made its entrance into Winry's mouth as she accepted it. Passionately kissing, they grinded onto each other as if they wanted this to last forever, but Winry broke the kiss to gasp for air as Edward did also.

He caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes….

"I'll miss you Winry," said Edward, he pressed a kiss upon her cheek and backed up away from Winry to reach for his case of belongings, while his other hand was holding onto hers.

"We'll see ya Winry! We'll miss you! Bye!" said Alphonse as he began to walk down the main pathway on his way to the train station, thinking that Edward was following along behind him.

Still holding onto Winry's hand, it was hard for Edward to let go and leave. Tears began to form in both of their eyes.

Suddenly Edward eased away from Winry and started to walk away backwards, still looking into the eyes of Winry Rockbell. She waved at him, saying goodbye as he waved back. He then turned around and ran to catch up with Al.

Alphonse saw Ed appear along the side of him; Edward's head was facing down towards the ground in grief.

"Are you ok brother?" said Alphonse.

".._sigh_..I'm fine," Edward said in a soft voice.

"..um, you don't sound like your ok," Alphonse said in concern.

Edward turned around to face Winry from a distance away, only but to make his last chance to glance at her before he was completely gone. Walking backwards, he waved at Winry and in return she waved back. Tears began to form in Edward's eyes but he was trying to hold his tears back, but as one tear ran down his cheek, he didn't seem to pay attention to the feeling of it or didn't even realize it at all. His head was bowed down; he looked down at the ground of the main pathway they walked upon.

"It will be alright brother. We'll be back soon," said Alphonse.

"Yeah I know…at least I hope we'll be back soon.._sigh_..I miss her already.." said Edward.

Alphonse looked down on the side of himself, seeing Edward walking along beside him, and a tear was settled on his cheek.

"It's the same of what we did when our mom dies, we cried. When you really care for someone and you don't want something bad or wrong to happen between you and that person, you sometimes cry. You really do care for Winry brother. You really do. I can tell by that tear right there on your cheek," said Alphonse.

Edward realized the words of what his brother had just said, he wiped off his right cheek, and in result his hand was a little wet; Winry came to thought of his mind.

"…Yeah, you're right Al…your right," said Edward.

They continued to walk down the main pathway on their to the train station and to HQ, they were still a bit visible to Winry's eyes as she was still standing in her spot that whole time.

On that night when the two lovers made love, the words that were spoken to Winry, there was no response from her to what Edward had said that night. Out of all that was spoken from him, those 3 words meant so much to Winry. As love is one, formed from two, love is everything they feel for each other. So in her response to those 3 words as a tear ran down her cheek, she said…

"I Love you too…Edward.."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! My next chapter is called "Positive." Please REVIEW! Or else it will take my precious time and take longer to update my story. MWAHAHA! Lol I know I'm evil. Oh! and please make your reviews positiveor good and no bad ones.


	4. Positive

Title: Positive – Chapter 4

Rating: M (it use to have the rating T, but i changed it)

Words: I have no idea

Warnings: None…I think

Published: whenever this is published, lol

**Summary**: From the look from her eyes, she was surprised. In that bathroom and in her hand, Winry found out her answer to her most concerned question….CHAPTER 4 UP! (Summary for chapter 4)

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ!): hey hey hey! I'm sorry it took so long for my chapter to be updated. Blame it on my school homework. I've changed the story's rating to M for mature (for those who are just plain o' stupid that doesn't know what M stands for). To those who has seen my "The End" thingy, I'm really sorry for thinking that I would quick this story, but see that day wasn't really my day. I was pissed off at everything, basically the world. So then when I saw one my reviews I just gotten even more ticked that day so I posted that "The End" thingy. So yeah I'm sorry for that. I wouldn't want to quit this story and have fans of mine be upset just because this story is done, but it's not! lol So anyways…. As you see the summary, I'm sure you'll get it. I don't have any experiences with that kind of stuff so bare with me on that. I DID NOT get this chapter edited by a pro writer, so I hope this chapter will still be at least good. I don't think it is good enough for you to read, but you know I had to post it up so you can read and at least TRY to enjoy it. My summary sucks, yes I know. I just came up with something quick and easy. Anyways, I hope you like my story so far. So now it's time for YOU! to sit back, relax, READ, and ENJOY! ….oh yeah! I forgot to put down Ed's, Al's, and Winry's age up at the beginning of this story, lol sorry about that. Ed and Winry is both 17 and Al is 16. **

Positive 

Staring out into the distance, nothing but the grounds of Resembol appeared in Winry's ocean blue eyes, it was on that pathway she stood. The wind blew towards her, having her hair and clothes blow in wild sensations and everything else in its way. As much as Winry wanted Edward and Alphonse to come back home, she couldn't do anything about it, with that it was too late, for Ed and Al was already gone. Turning around, she let out a sigh, Winry walked towards her way home.

It wasn't too long in between the distance from that spot she stood to her home. Winry walked in through her home's entrance doors, as she entered into the kitchen. Grandma Pinako was still sitting at the end of the dining table, reading the daily newspaper. Winry continuously walked slowly pass Pinako, not much in a good mood at that moment in time. She headed up her stairs and into her room. Closing the door behind herself, she started to head towards her bed. She climbed onto her bed and scooted over towards the windowpane. Her arms spread out across the windowsill with her chin resting on top. She then stared out onto the sun-shown plains of Resembol, for she felted alone and nobody with her to keep company, except for Den and Pinako. Although her Grandmother was mostly busy and at times she had breaks to spend time with herself. Den could keep her company, but Winry couldn't talk to Den, for he wouldn't understand how she felt inside or what she would be saying. If only Ed was there, Winry's time wouldn't be wasted. She would spend her time around Edward, having fun, for he would enjoy her being around too. Same as for Al, all three of them would enjoy each others company.

Thoughts and questions came to Winry's mind, making her concerned about a lot of things that would occur.

'_How long will it take for him to be gone this time?...'_

'_How dangerous is this assignment that he is assigned for?...'_

'_What if something happens to him or Al?...'_

'_What if Ed's automail gets broken…again…?_

Frustration then came to Winry, for she would get upset if Edward broke one of her automail masterpieces, again. Few more thoughts and questions came to Winry's mind, making her even more concerned.

'_What if it takes them longer then it should for them to get back?...'_

'_sigh It was so wonderful that night, that we made love to each other…'_

'…_ill never forget our moment together…'_

'_..but…but what if…what if I'm..'_

'…_pregnant?'_

Winry's eyes widened, as she remembered there was no protection between her sexual intercourse with Edwards. Winry could be pregnant; there's a 50/50 chance that she could be. She rose upwards off the windowsill, and brought herself backwards against the flat surface of her bed. She then turned over on her side, so she could be comfortable and relaxed. If Winry was pregnant, this means that she had a creation, a new born life to take care of, and a responsibility. All because of the fact that she might be pregnant, that meant for herself, just to make sure and to know the answer to her question, she would have to go and buy a pregnancy test.

It was still early in the mourning and she was still tired. Her eyelids became somewhat heavy and her eyes were slowly closing. She then fell asleep, taking her nap so she can be refreshed when she wakes back up.

-

-

Few hours later, around 10:30pm, Winry woke up, feeling a little refreshed and also just having a feeling of just being "pregnant." There is such thing as for a person to just feel "pregnant." Winry arose up to scoot over to the edge of her bed, having the same clothes she had on earlier. _'I guess I should get this over with…' _she thought, wanting to go but a pregnancy test. Winry headed out of her room and walked down the stairs. On her way to the kitchen, she knew she had come up with something just to go out and try to get what she needed. In the kitchen, Grandma Pinako was yet still sitting there at the end of the dining table, reading the newspaper. Winry passed by, "Going out for a walk Grandma. I'll be back soon." She next headed out the door.

'_Whew! That wasn't hard.' _She thought in relief. Winry was walking on her way to the nearest store that she could think of that would carry pregnancy tests.

'_Hmmm…maybe I could go to that pharmacy store that's uhh...somewhere. I would probably see it somewhere while I'm walking.' _Winry thought.

Farther and farther she went down the pathway, she saw a few stores until she came up to a building that had the sign "Pharmacy Store."

'_This must be it…'_ She thought.

Winry walked in, seeing the isles along the store. She looked up, seeing the isle signs that shows what is settled up in the isle ways. Walking through the store, she went down the isle way where the sign had some listings that referred to pregnancy tests. She stopped once she saw small boxes that had titles that said "pregnancy test."

'_There's so many of them. Which should I choose…?' _Winry thought.

She looked through the selections of pregnancy tests until she came across one that said "Pregnancy Test – The #1 choice/ this works 99.9." Winry picked it up and thought,_ ' I guess I'll get this one.' _She walked out the isle and up to the cashier. Winry placed the pregnancy test down for the cashier to ring it up. As Winry was getting her money out of her pocket, the cashier lady picked up the selected item and looked at it, realizing it was a pregnancy test. She then looked up, facing Winry and was in shock.

"How old are you?" the cashier asked.

Winry stopped and looked up at the cashier.

"Ummm…I'm 17." Said Winry, she was a little uncomfortable to say her age to a person she didn't even know. A devastating look came across the cashier lady face to what Winry saw, while she was ringing up the item.

"At your age you shouldn't be having sex. You should've waited until you were at least married. So now if you're pregnant, it's over for you….sigh that would be $19.50 please," said the cashier.

Winry couldn't believe at what the cashier had told her, for she was embarrassed. Tears began to form up in Winry's eyes. She had gotten $19.50 from her pocket to give to the cashier lady. Winry grabbed the pregnancy test and rushed out the store, as tears fell down her face. _'She had the nerve..,' _Winry thought. She wiped the tears from her face, trying not to make it noticeable for people to see. Winry placed the pregnancy test in her right sweat jacket pocket so Grandma Pinako wouldn't see it and threw away the plastic bad in a nearby garbage can. She was now on her way back home, getting closer to the truth for what she was waiting for.

-

-

Winry was finally home. Grandma Pinako didn't see the pregnancy test when Winry passed through the kitchen. Up the stairs and down the hallway, Winry walked in her bedroom. She sat on her bed and pulled out the test out of her jacket pocket to read the directions.

-

-

'_This seems pretty easy…' _Winry thought.

Winry headed towards the bathroom to be tested. The truth is near…

A few minutes later…

Winry looked at the strip of the test. _'What does this mean?' _Winry thought in concern.

She walked over backs towards the bed to grab the instructions and walked back in the bathroom. She grabbed the test into her heads and read what the colors meant for the test on the instructions and looked back at the color on the strip.

'_So this means...' _

On the strip was the color lime. There was a sign on the test close to the color/strip that Winry didn't notice until afterwards. It was the sign where two lines crossover each other, the look of a plus sign.

From that point on, Winry's question was answered…. she was **pregnant** with Edward's baby.

-

-

**A/N(PLEASE READ!): ok I really hope you enjoyed this chapter a little since it wasn't edited by a pro writer or w/e. I know there was at least some mistakes i didn't see when I re-read it over, oh well. So yeah, I still suck at writing.The next chapter will be called "Time Stands Still" or something like that. I'm pretty sure that will be the name of it. Please make reviews for my chapter! THANK YOU!**


	5. Time Stands Still

**Title:** Time Stands Still

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** you'll see…

**Words:** I don't even care…

**Summary:** It seems like there is so much to do in so little time, but not really. A baby shower is planned and occurring, but then something is announced and the world is instantly stopped and everything stands still, what could have happened? – Summary for Chapter 5.

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ MAN!):** hey hey hey! Haha. Long time, no writing. Im swy! I had a little break and I was tired of working on my story. Well this chapter will be a little of a shock to you. You'll see what will happen. So yeah, ok, go on and enjoy reading!

**Time Stands Still**

Winry was pregnant with Edward's baby. This means a new life will be created, a new life will be born, and a new blessing will be brought onto this world to come. The baby is gendered a girl. There will be so much to get and do in so little time, for she was already 6 months into her pregnancy, Edward nor Al hasn't come back to their home yet. They both were still on their assignment, settled by Roy Mustang. Come to think of it, the Elric brothers and Winry thought that this assignment would be just for a short while. Even though, it was longer then they thought it would be. Only 6 months into Winry's pregnancy, and there was 3 months and a few days to go, according to the doctor Winry visited. Pinako was devastated when she found out about the pregnancy, but she sort of knew in a way, when she saw Winry's stomach get bigger. She was definitely surprised and even more devastated when she found out it was Edward's baby. She thought that Edward would know better, but this whole situation would've been even worse if both Winry and Edward were younger. He doesn't even know yet about the pregnancy. When Ed, Al, and Winry last saw each other it was last summer, in August. Now, 6 months later, it's in the month of February. Sometime in May, Winry will give birth to newborn child. Hopefully, Ed and Al will be back soon before when the time comes for the child to be born.

On another beautiful mourning in Resembol, Winry woke up once again with back pain, due to her pregnancy. She got dressed and carefully headed downstairs to join in to eat another one of Pinako's well cooked breakfasts. Winry was starving, like every mourning, since she has a life inside of her and herself included. Brown rice, sausage, scrambled eggs, and toast was on the menu for today's mourning breakfast. Winry gobbled her food down as if she hasn't eaten for years. Just as the same way Edward eats his food. Pinako was sitting there across from Winry, chewing on a piece of straw. She had the same idea she was thinking for a while now and thought she would mention it to Winry.

"Ever thought about a baby shower Winry? Don't you think it's about time to plan for one?" Pinako said. Winry faced towards Pinako and thought for a moment. She was deciding whether or not to start on the baby shower or even if she wanted to plan one in the first place.

"Do you really want to plan a baby shower?" said Winry.

"Well why not? You can get a lot of gifts for the child and we are already in your 6th month of pregnancy. It would sake a lot of money for us to buy things for the child. So yeah, we will plan this baby shower, if you like it or not. Why don't you call up a couple of friends and let them know and invite them. Just plan when you wait the shower to occur and it will be settled here. Okay?" Pinako said. It seems like she really wants this to happen. Doesn't it?

"Umm, sure Grandma, whatever you want. I'll get started on it right away." Winry said. She placed her dishes in the sink and carefully headed upstairs to her bedroom. She grabbed pieces of paper and a pen on her counter to write down things for the shower. Winry jotted down, maybe a people she'd want to come, although she wanted only one person to come.

"Ok, lets see…Shaska…and…that's it," Winry mumbled to herself. She didn't know a lot of people and didn't want more than enough to come. Shaska was her only best friend, besides Ed and Al. Winry has other friends, but Shaska was the only person she wanted to come. She didn't want too much, for there was too much stress on her as it is, for worrying about Ed and Al, wondering if they are ok or not. She just wanted a friend to keep her company and maybe get a gift or two. Although, what Winry really wanted was Edward to be there by her side and to keep her company everyday and every minute, along with Al. She really hopes that they are and will be alright.

"When do I want this babysitter to occur?" Winry continued mumbling, "I'll just get this over with…tomorrow will seem like a good day. Lets see…since I'm only inviting one person, it wouldn't matter. So then, tomorrow it is, I just hope Shaska is free."

With everything that was simply settled, Winry attentively went downstairs into the kitchen to tell Pinako what's going on.

"Grandma…?"

"Yes, Winry?"

"I've got everything set for the baby shower, I'm only inviting one person and there is no need to design this place up. I wanted this to occur tomorrow afternoon," Winry said.

Pinako seemed to fine with this set up Winry planned. Winry walked over the telephone and began to call Shaska.

'……'

'_**Hello?'**_

'_**Hey Shaska!'**_

'_**Hey Winry!'**_

'_**Ey, um I was wondering if you could come to my baby shower tomorrow, can you come?'**_

'_**Oh, sure! Good thing you planned it for tomorrow, I think I'm booked for a while after tomorrow. So yeah, tomorrow is the only time I'm available. Haha.'**_

'_**Oh that's great! Oh, and you don't have to buy a present or anything since its so soon that I'm letting you know about this.'**_

'_**Oh, no problem! I'll get a present or two.'**_

'_**Alright, whatever you want. Well I'll see you tomorrow, okay?'**_

'_**Yup, see ya!'**_

'_**bye'**_

'_**bye'**_

'_**click'**_

'_**click'**_

There was the rest of the day to prepare for the baby shower. Even though there wasn't much to do anyways. All Winry could do is just relax in her bedroom and hope for the best that Ed and Al would come anytime very soon. Anyways, Winry would do this while Pinako could do all the work, since she wanted the baby shower to happen, badly. This is what she mostly does everyday; she has done so ever since them both left. She desperately wanted them back.

-

-

Next mourning, Winry woke up with back pain once again. She wished pregnancy wasn't so damn hard to deal with, although it was still a blessing to bring a new life into the world. Today was the day, where the baby shower happens in an hour or so. Thankfully, Winry woke up just in time to get cleaned up and to get dressed for it.

Only 15 minutes before the baby shower began and Pinako was already excite for this to happen. The living room was decorated with balloons and a huge sign that displayed, 'Winry's Baby Shower,' and the food was cooked and ready for the guest to feast on. Winry was amazed at how much Pinako really wanted this. "Grandma, you know only one person is coming right?" Winry said as she was walking to the couch to sit down. "Yes, I know Winry. I still need to make the place clean and nice," said Pinako. Winry sat there, relaxing, taking as much rest as she can. There was a lot on her mind: Ed and Al weren't there, are they alright? This baby shower that Pinako took so seriously, what's the point of all this, when there is only one person coming? The pregnancy, so much pain involved, she couldn't wait to have the child and the pain will go away. So much stress, it wasn't good to have a lot of stress, it would be put on the baby. Well, Winry is a strong woman, she can handle it…or can she?

-

-

The time has arrived for the baby shower to begin. Shaska was surprisingly on time and she was carrying a few wrapped presents in her arms. Shaska placed the gifts in the living room, on the small table, where it would be the best to place them at (in front of the couch). She then enjoyed her time there, hanging out with Winry. They both were settled at the couch. Shaska grabbed one of the gifts and settled it in front of Winry, so she can open it.

"Aw, thanks Shaska," Winry said, as she opened up the gift. There, inside the box were three books.

"Those books were my favorite when I was little. I think you baby would like them when you read these books to her. Um, a matter of fact, what is your baby's name Winry? Shaska said.

"Oh, um, Edward and I haven't decided yet. He doesn't even know about the pregnancy," Winry said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry I asked and brought it up," Shaska said.

"Oh no, it's not your fault, you didn't know," said Winry.

"Winry continued on to open up her presents. There were two other boxes (presents) than from the one she had already opened. In one gift, there were a few pairs of clothes and the other gift were toys for the baby to play with.

"Thanks Shaska!" Winry said happily. She carefully leaned towards Shaska to give her a hug in thanks.

"So, you want to eat now, Winry?" asked Shaska.

"Sure," Winry said. They both rose off the couch to head towards the kitchen. Shaska gave Winry support in walking distance to the kitchen, since it was hard for Winry to walk now-a-days.

'**ring ring'**

"I'll get it," said Pinako as she somewhat ran towards the phone in the living room.

'**ring ring'**

**'picks up phone'**

'**Hello?'**

'**Hello Mrs. Rockbell. This is Colonel Roy Mustang at HQ. May I speak to Winry please? There is some news I have to tell her' **Roy Mustang said in a saddened voice.

'**Oh, alright.'**

"Winry! Telephone!"

"Alright Grandma. I'm coming!"

What is this? A call..from Roy Mustang. What could he want? What kind of news did be have to confess? What's the meaning of all this?

'**Hello?'**

"**Hello Winry. This is Roy Mustang from HQ….'**

'**Oh, um, alright. Is everything ok?'**

'**Not exactly, Miss Rockbell…'**

'**Oh…then, what is it?'**

**There is some bad news I have to tell you about Edward Elric and Alphonse…'**

When Winry heard those words, it seemed like everything stopped. Edward was her one and only and Alphonse was one of her best friends. She feared for something bad to happen to them on their assignment. Tears beamed in her blue eyes, knowing it was something terrible to come against and to face for a while now. Now it's time…it's time to face the news of happened….

'**What…what happened?'**

'…**Well about Edward, when we found out that he has lost a lot of blood from fighting, he was sent to the hospital immediately. The doctors stopped the bleeding, once he got there. Although, when they did checked up on him, they found an unknown illness he just recently gotten….'**

Winry was in shock, she was terrified and she couldn't move. Roy Mustang wasn't done…Winry was still listening…

'…**Alphonse…from his armor's chest-down, it's shattered, although, his blood seal wasn't included in the incident. He is along side with his brother in the same hospital room…'**

Out of total shock Winry's hand collapsed, left dangling right by her side. Suddenly, the phone fell out of her hand, leaving Roy Mustang on the phone questioning if she was still there. Winry was standing there…**still**… as if she couldn't move. So many things were running through her mind right now. There was too much. The biggest thing in her mind was the fact Edward Elric, her beloved boyfriend, was dying. Imagine how she would feel… She slowly fell towards the ground, still motionless. Her eyes were staring off into space; her head was sit still, and like I said, motionless. There she was, sitting on the ground… not able to speak, **nothing**, just nothing but a **"soulless"** Winry.

'**Miss Rockbell...?'**

Tears began to form in Winry's eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. There was so much stress on her, although she couldn't do anything about it at this time, for time stands still right here, and right now. The news revealed already to her, all she could do is cry right now. Cry her heart and hope for the best. Of course, she will visit Edward soon, but right now wasn't the time to do so. Tears were streaming down Winry's face and she began to scream, out of control. She began beating onto the ground and anything that was around her. This was harm to the baby and to herself. Shaska and Pinako ran over to her, trying to calm her down.

'**click.'**

"Winry! Calm down!" Shaska screamed as she was holding onto one of her arms, Pinako was holding onto the other. Winry kept screaming, moving, and being out of control…until she felt this feeling, an emotion…she was hurt. She overdid it. Her stomach was hurting; her baby could be hurt after all of this or maybe even worse... No, the time of birth was not here yet, but she hurt herself and of what's inside. Crying in grief and pain, she thought she couldn't go on any longer, but she had to be strong and not give up.

Evenly, Winry calmed down, but still in pain. Soon she'll have to visit Edward and Al so she can be by their sides and just **hope** for the best.

-

-

**Edward was dying…**

**What was there to do?**

…**An unknown illness?**

**That was how his mother died… by an unknown illness…**

…**Do they have a cure?**

**Alphonse was helplessly there by Edward's side, with half of himself gone…**

**So much stress on Winry…too much on the baby…will the baby be alright?**

**-**

**-**

**A/N(Author's Note)-PLEASE READ:** Well,I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will update as soon as i can for the next chapter! I kind of rushed a little in this one, cause I wanted to be done. It probably sucked, oh well. So yeah, please review! There might be some mistakes here and there, oh well deal with it, sry!


End file.
